A USB receptacle is a common data port located on electronics devices, e.g. computers and laptops. With the widespread use of USB ports, it has become a high priority to provide security to the data available via the USB port. Therefore it is important to protect and lock the USB port from contamination, damage or misuse. A USB port lock device is typically inserted in the USB port when the port is not in use to protect the port and to prevent unauthorized access to the port. Prior USB port lock devices engage the openings on the top side of the USB port. However, the prior port lock devices are not compatible with all USB ports since the top side of the USB port doesn't always include openings. Even though prior lock devices cover the USB port, the devices fail to provide a tamper resistant blockout device that securely locks all USB ports.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved tamper resistant blockout device that secures the USB data port when not in use until the blockout device has been removed with a custom removal tool.